1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective carrying cases for use in carrying various instruments and products. More specifically, the present invention relates to a carrying case system providing interchangeable components to allow for differing configurations, depending upon the various needs of a user.
2. Background of Invention
The transportation of products and equipment can occasionally be troublesome for certain individuals and organizations. This is specifically true when very expensive equipment is to be transported, such as musical instruments, complex electrical equipment, sporting equipment, etc. As can be anticipated, competing interests are involved when this type of equipment is transported. Naturally, the protection and safekeeping of the devices is important, often due to the cost of the equipment involved. Thus, protective carrying cases are desirable which provide appropriate safekeeping.
In addition to the above mentioned concerns, the actual use of the carrying case is also a consideration. Specifically, the user may have different needs at different times. For example, in some circumstances the user may only need to transport a primary set of articles and in other circumstances, the user may need to transport the primary set of articles along with a number of accessories. In other circumstances, the nature of the items being transported may vary. With these possibilities in mind, it would be beneficial to have a carrying case that has some level of flexibility and the option to be easily reconfigured to meet the user's needs.
In addition to need for flexibility outlined above, the circumstances may also dictate necessary carrying considerations. For example, in certain instances it will be more convenient to simply have a handle on the case, where other instances may be more appropriate for backpack-type straps or shoulder straps. Naturally, the environment will largely dictate the desired carrying options for the user.